


The Cardcaptor at Hogwarts

by EdZora



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because its not finished yet, Clear card never happened, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, I literally wrote this for my own entertainment, More proper tags to come, Multi, No beta we die like rex lapis from genshin impact, So im not sure how to include that, Syaoran and Sakura goes to Hogwarts, Why?, very self-indulgent, yeah thats basically it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdZora/pseuds/EdZora
Summary: 15 year old Sakura and Syaoran goes to Hogwarts to help protect Harry Potter. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Cardcaptor at Hogwarts

"Kero-chan if you take another slice of that cake then I'm leaving without you!" A 15 year old Kinomoto Sakura shouted, glaring at Kero as he shoved a whole slice of cake into his mouth. 

"Oh come on Sakura, just one more slice." He said, reaching out to the cake in front of him. Sakura just let out a sigh and decided that maybe leaving without Kero would be better anyway. 

She grabbed her bag and walked to her door, pausing when her hand reached the door handle. Sakura looked back to see that Kero was still happily munching on his cake. "Don't bother Otou-san while I'm gone okay?"

She had told her father and brother everything a few years ago. The Clow cards, Kero, the new Sakura cards, and Eriol. Touya seemed to already suspect everything so it wasn't that big of a shock to him but it was definitely new news to her father. Though at the end he was fine with it as long as she didn't to anything too dangerous and hurt herself. So now Kero could go around the house without hiding or pretending to be a stuffed toy. Which also means he could take food from the fridge whenever he pleased unfortunately. 

"Sakura-san! Your friend is here!" She heard her father said from downstairs. 

Sakura spared Kero one last glance before exiting her room. She quickly sprinted down the flight of stairs, only to bump into her brother when running towards the dining room. 

"I'm not a monster!" She shouted at him before he could even say anything and continued to run to the house's front door, leaving Touya standing there with a frown on his face. 

"She's grown up to be a lovely young woman hasn't she?" Fujitaka said with a smile on his face. 

"She's 15 years old now but somehow still acts like a 6 year old." Touya muttered to himself. 

-

"Tomoyo-chan! You haven't been waiting too long have you?" Sakura asked the girl in front of her. The girl in question smiled brightly at her friend. 

"Not at all Sakura-chan. In fact, that was a new record! I only waited 8 seconds instead of the usual 43 seconds or one minute! Oh I'm so glad I caught it on camera!" Tomoyo said, stary-eyed. 

Sakura checked her watch and panicked slightly. "Tomoyo-chan we only have 10 minutes left until 10:30AM! I don't want to be late again!"

"Like how you were over an hour late to your last date Li-kun the other day?" Tomoyo asked, that smile of hers never leaving her face as she caught up to Sakura, who had run off as soon as she found out they might be late. 

The brunette flushed a deep shade of red. "I-I overslept! It was all Kero-chan's fault. He turned off my alarm clock after the third time it went off because he thought it was annoying!"

Tomoyo laughed a little as Sakura continued to stutter. "A-and maybe I took a 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 too long getting ready. And that was Kero-chan's fault too! He accidentally spilled tea on the dress I wanted to wear!"

"Well, I certainly hope you won't oversleep and be late to your own wedding. You have 5 years to prepare. Or was it 4 years?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" She could feel her face growing even hotter than it already was. 

Syaoran and Sakura had gotten engaged last year. Some might argue that they were too young to get engaged but Sakura didn't mind (Touya did though). Once the elders of the Li clan had caught wind of Syaoran and Sakura's relationship they saw it as a great opportunity to get the Card Mistress to be a part of the clan. 

Apparently they had been pestering Syaoran about it for years though Sakura only found out about it early last year from Meiling. When she consulted Syaoran about it he had nervously told her that he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured by it therefore he didn't say anything about it to her to which she blurted out that she wanted to marry him in response without thinking. It was a little awkward after that but at the end they both agreed to get engaged, it took a lot of convincing on Touya's side though. And even now he still is disapproving of the engagement. 

"Is Kero not with you?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, noticing that he hasn't spoken from Sakura's bag like usual. 

"I left him since he wasn't being cooperative." She replied whit an annoyed huff. 

Tomoyo frowned a little at that. "But don't you think he should come along? I think Hiiragizawa might have something important to say."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. That's right, they were supposed to meet Eriol at Syaoran's apartment. He had called them and said he was going to Japan because he had to inform them about something, though he never specified it. 

She started to panick. How could she forget that Kero would probably need to be there? They were already halfway towards their destination too. 

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan could you go on ahead first and tell Syaoran-kun that I'll be a little late? Thanks!" Sakura turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could back to her house, leaving Tomoyo before she could even utter a word. 

-

"See, ya should've waited for me to finish my cake. That way we wouldn't have been later than we are now!"

Sakura just let out an exasperated sigh and opened the apartment door. She managed to be only 15 minutes late, not that it's a good thing. At least Eriol hasn't arrived yet. 

As she entered the apartment she saw Tomoyo, who was sitting on the couch while seemingly watching a video of Sakura. The girl looked up and gave Sakura a smile. 

"Sakura-chan! You're here. Don't worry, Hiiragizawa isn't here yet. Oh, and Li-kun is preparing some tea."

Just as Tomoyo said that Syaoran entered the room, holding a tray with 4 cups of tea. "Late again I see. Come sit down, I just finished brewing some tea."

"I'm sorry." Sakura blushed as she mumbled an apology. Syaoran slightly frowned at her, placing the tray he was holding on the table. 

"You don't have to apologize." He said, taking a seat across her and Tomoyo. "If anyone is at fault it would be the plush toy for taking so long to eat."

Kero, who was hovering beside Sakura lunged toward Syaoran who doged the angry creature with little to no effort. "You brat how is it my fault-"

"That's enough Kero-chan! We're here because Eriol-kun has something to tell us, not for you and Syaoran-kun to argue."

Kero grumbled a little bit eventually complied.

"I do wonder why Eriol suddenly told us he's coming back to Japan." Kero wondered aloud, breaking the silence. 

"Maybe he just wanted to visit and catch up with us?" Tomoyo suggested. 

"I doubt it." Syaoran replied. "Hiiragizawa isn't exactly the type to suddenly visit us in such short notice if there really was nothing out of the ordinary."

"You don't think something terrible happened right?" Sakura asked worriedly. She desperately hoped that wasn't the case. Though if it were, she was sure that they'd make it right somehow. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Despite her previous concerns all she felt at the moment was excitement. It's been years since she saw Eriol. It's not like they weren't in contact, but seeing each other in person is different. 

Syaoran got up from the couch and walked to the door to let their guest in. 

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw the blue haired boy enter, almost jumping out of her seat. 

"Hello Sakura-san, Keroberos, Daidouji, Li. It's been a while hasn't it?" He greeted them, putting his belongings down next to the table. 

"......Hiiragizawa why did you bring a suitcase to my apartment?" Syaoran asked, eyeing the bags on the floor. 

Eriol sat himself down and helped himself to a cup of tea before speaking. "It's quite obvious isn't it? I'm going to be staying here for a few days."

"Excuse me but when did I ever agree to that-" Syaoran started but was promptly cut off by Kero. 

"Eriol what's going on?" He asked. 

Clow Reed's half reincarnation just chuckled. "Straight to the point hmm? And here I was hoping we could chat a bit before discussing more serious matters."

"I'd love to just chat and catch up Eriol-kun, but when you mentioned serious matters, I don't think I could hold a decent light hearted conversation without worrying." Sakura told him. What was this 'important matter'? As much as she wanted to just catch up with her friend, Sakura couldn't help but feel anxious about it. What if it was bad news? Tomoyo nodded in agreement. 

"Just spill it Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said as he sat down next to Sakura. 

Eriol sighed. "I guess this is how it's going to go."

He took one last sip of his tea and placed it back on the table. "What do you know about wizards and witches?"

The question confused Sakura a bit. 𝘞𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴? She's only heard of them from books and movies. Then again, she's only heard about magic from books and movies too before finding the Clow Cards. "I don't think I've ever heard of them aside from fiction."

She turned to Syaoran and surprisingly she saw a look of recognition on his face. 

"I think know enough about them. They're humans who posses magical abilities, though their powers are nothing compared to sorcerers." He explained, noticing the look of confusion on both Sakura and Tomoyo's faces. Eriol nodded. 

"So does that mean there are more people who can do magic?" Tomoyo asked. 

Eriol nodded again. "There's a whole community of witches and wizards. Though us sorcerers tend to ignore them since we don't really have any business with them in the first place. We are aware of each other's existence though."

Sakura was having a bit of trouble processing all this. "There's a whole community of them? In Japan?"

"All over the world." Kero answered her. "And in each country the communities are supervised by their Ministry of Magic."

"There's a ministry of magic?!" Sakura has been using magic since she was 4th grade. How is she only aware of this 𝘯𝘰𝘸? 

"And if I'm not mistaken they have their own rules too? Like how children under the age of 17 aren't permitted to use magic unless they're at school." Syaoran added. 

"Wait so how were we able to do magic? We're underage!" 

"Sakura-san, we're not wizards, we're sorcerers. Therefore their rules don't really apply to us. Even if they did try to enforce their rule on us it wouldn't work. Sorcerers overpower them." Eriol said. 

"Okay but, what do wizards have to do with anything?" Kero asked Eriol. 

Eriol's expression then grew a bit more serious. "Around 15 years ago, a dark wizard names Voldemort was at large in around Europe. Do you know about this?"

The last question was directed at Syaoran, who shook his head. "I was only taught the basics of anything wizard related, and a few advanced spells. They wanted me to focus more on sorcery in order to get the Clow Cards, so they didn't exactly tell me what was happening in the wizarding community."

"I see." Eriol continued. "Voldemort was defeated 15 years ago by a baby, and before you ask, no, no one knew how it happened, but apparently has returned. The headmaster of Hogwarts, one of the best wizarding schools in the world, is asking for our help to protect the students. Specifically the boy who lived."

Syaoran raised a brow at this. "Don't they have ministry officials to do stuff like this? What were they again- Aurors?"

"Unfortunately the ministry there don't believe that Voldemort had returned." Eriol said with a slight disappointment in his tone. 

Sakura thought about it for a moment. This Voldemort person, a dark wizard who was defeated, came back to life? As crazy as it sounds she can't help but feel curious. And a school that teaches magic? From what it sounded like, Voldemort must be powerful. And there was no way she'd just sit around knowing those innocent children at Hogwarts are in danger. 

"I'll help protect the students." Sakura suddenly said, causing Syaoran and Kero to look at her in shock. 

Eriol smiled. "I'm glad that's your decision."

"Oi, Eriol, why are you even agreeing to help them in the first place?" Kero asked, slightly irritated. "And why involve Sakura? It might be dangerous!"

"For once I agree with the plush toy." Syaoran eyed the blue haired boy suspiciously. 

"Relax. I can guarantee that Sakura won't be in any danger. You know very well Syaoran, the strongest Wizard at the moment, is probably only as powerful as a single Sakura Card." Eriol stated calmly. "So you or Sakura could defeat Voldemort in just 5 minutes if we wanted to."

"Then why don't we? That would save a lot of lives won't it?" Sakura asked. If she could defeat Voldemort that easily, then why shouldn't she? 

"It's not our place to do so." Eriol said simply. "All we are going to do, is protect. There was a prophecy made that The boy who Lived will be the one to defeat the dark Lord. His parents were murdered by Voldemort, and a lot of others who lost loved ones to him believe in the prophecy."

"So it would be unfair for us to just do whatever we want..." She mumbled. Though it did make sense, she couldn't just waltz in and destroy the prophecy they all believed in for 15 years. And she couldn't even imagine how it would affect the boy. 

"Alright, Sakura-san, Syaoran, you two are going to England with me in 5 days. Don't worry about the tickets, I've already prepared them beforehand."

There was a long moment of silence. Sakura gaped at him. Going to England? In four days? 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘴? 

"Who said I was going?" Syaoran broke the silence, staring at Eriol as if he just said that the earth was flat. 

"Since Sakura-san is going, then you will too. There's no way you're letting her go without you." Eriol replied like it was obvious. 

Silence again. 4 days is a very short notice, how will she explain this to her father and brother? More importantly, how will she convince them to let her go? 

"Well, I think this is wonderful!" Tomoyo suddenly said. It definitely surprised Sakura a little since she was a bit quiet during the conversation. "I can film Sakura studying wizard magic! It'll be a new chapter in Cardcaptor Sakura's adventures!"

Sakura laughed lightly at her friend's antiques. Tomoyo really did know how to lighten the mood at times. 

"As much as I hate to tell you this," Eriol started, a slightly guilty look on his face. "Daidouji won't be able to come with us."

Sakura felt her heart drop. "What? Why?"

"Wizards aren't very welcoming to normal people without magic. They call them 'muggles'. I am afraid that even if we manage to convince the school to let Daidouji in, the students would undoubtedly reject her." Eriol explained. "I really don't want to seperate you but even though wizards are almost nothing compared to us sorcerers, Daidouji is still weaker than them."

"So basically, they feel like they're superior to people without magic." Syaoran concluded with a frown. 

Eriol nodded. Sakura turned to her best friend, who looked crestfallen. "Tomoyo-chan..."

Tomoyo pulled herself together and gave Sakura a smile. "It's alright Sakura-chan. You and Li-kun should go. But you 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 send me letters okay? You have to tell me about everything there! And it's not like we're not going to see each other again."

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, pulling her friend into a hug. "Thank you. I promise to send letters every week."

"I really am sorry that I cant do anything about this." Eriol told them. 

"It's fine." Tomoyo said to him. 

Syaoran let out a long sigh. "I'll have to tell mother and the rest of the clan about this."

Sakura gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure they won't mind you going. From the information I just got I think your clan knows wizards are almost harmless."

"Oh," Eriol spoke up, and all attention snapped back to him. "I never got to tell you two in person, congratulations on the engagement."

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed a dark shade of red. And yes, Tomoyo caught it on camera.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Please keep in mind that this is a very self indulgent, almost plotless fic. I'm writing this purely to entertain myself and get over writers block so please excuse my half-assed attempt at writing a fic. 
> 
> Now that that's over with, I hope you can somewhat enjoy!


End file.
